


The Ultimate Mafia Boss

by YAmamoto



Series: Hitman Reborn x Dangan Ronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Think of a Remaster, slight rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAmamoto/pseuds/YAmamoto
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is known to be a one-way ticket to a comfortable future. Sixteen students are brought into a freshman as newly title Ultimates and graduate as developed members of society. For one reluctant mafia boss in training, he wants nothing to do with another one of Reborn's schemes. And this semester, Tsuna will have to survive more than Reborn's training.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg & Yamada Hifumi, Chrome Dokuro & Ogami Sakura, Chrome Dokuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro/ Asahina Aoi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro & Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyouko & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo
Series: Hitman Reborn x Dangan Ronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the title might've hinted to, this is a remaster of Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss. I've been thinking about this for a while. It's not that I'm ashamed of the original story. It did fairly well. I want to transfer this story and many others to AO3, and I want it to reflect my current self. With being said, I'm changing the main love interest because I don't know what I was thinking back then. Since I'm revising the story, it shouldn't take too terribly long. For example, I won't change too much about the description, but I will add to dialogue most times. I know the trials will be longer for sure.

I can't believe that Reborn is forcing me to go to Hope Peak Academy. Why couldn't I have gone to the same high school as Yamamoto and the others? To make matters worse, Reborn was somehow able to convince all of my guardians to this to happen. I, at least, expected Gokudera and Yamamoto to argue on behalf, yet they simply nodded and approved Reborn's suggestion. I just wanted to spend my high school years with all my friends, but now I have to go to Kibougamine Academy. I still haven't figure out how Reborn even got me into this school. I thought this was supposed to be a prestigious school in which only the most elite can be accepted. From what I heard, the headmaster handpicks all the students that meet the two main requirements. The students must be in high school, simple enough, and be the best at whatever they do. Whoever is lucky enough to be picked is supposed to be destined for fame and riches. Apparently, this school doesn't care about what grades you got in middle or elementary school. _That's kind of a blessing for me since I barely passed anything in middle school. Seriously, how I accepted into this school?_

I sighed, knowing that I would never get a straight answer from the hitman. _At least Reborn gave me my death flame pills, the Vongola Sky ring, my gloves, and Nat-su's box. I should be fine if I have my stuff._ Luckily, my shirt and pants had pockets. I kept Nat-su's box and pills inside my shirt pocket, and I stuffed my gloves inside my pants pockets. I was wearing my orange and white hoodie that was also a short-sleeve shirt, and black jeans with extra pockets on each side. I wore my Sky ring on a chain that was around my neck. After I made sure I had everything, I decided to reread my acceptance letter.

_Hello Tsunayoshi Sawada,_

_As the headmaster of Kibougamine Academy, also known as Hope's Peak, I would like to announce you will be a part of the 78_ _th_ _class. You are to be known as the Ultimate Mafia Boss. Congratulation!_

_~Jin Kirigiri_

I sweatdropped at my title. _This has that arcobaleno name written all over this acceptance letter. Reborn really does want me to become the tenth Vongola boss._ I sighed at the thought of being in the mafia forever.

"Hopefully, I won't be called Dame-Tsuna by anyone," I sighed heavily to myself. This is supposed to be a new start, but why does it feel like the past is going to follow me regardless of what I do. I started my walk towards the gates of this gigantic school. I felt a sense of light-headedness and nauseous overtake me as I walked past the twin gates. I stumbled through the school doors as the world around me faded into black. "What the hell-" 

* * *

I regained consciousness, but I didn't feel the warmth of the sun on my back anymore. I somehow had my head against a smooth surface. I started to panic. _Crap! Did a rival family somehow kidnap me? Reborn will torture me if I allowed myself to be capture. Calm down Tsuna, you probably passed out because you were nervous. Yeah, it's just first-day jitters, right?_ I raised my head and studied my surroundings. I saw a chalkboard, a wooden table that would usually be for a teacher, a piece of paper, and several wooden desks. _How did I get into a classroom? Did someone carry me here? Then, where did they go? Did they leave me here alone? FocusTsuna, worry about that stuff later. For now, check whether or not you have everything and that everything works perfectly._

I stood up and forced my hands into my shirt pocket. I grabbed for the first thing my fingers brushed against. Out came Nat-su's box and my pills. I stuck my left hand into undershirt, so I could personally check if I had my ring. _I went through too fighting to keep this ring. It better be on this metal chain._ Thankfully, the Sky ring was hanging at the very end of the chain. I removed my hand from under my shirt and patted my pants downs. My gloves were in their respectful pants pockets. I took the mitten out and put them on my hands. I unscrewed the top of my pill case and popped a pill into my mouth. I enter Hyper Dying Will Mode, an orange flame burned brightly on my forehead and my eye color shifted to orange. I took my ring off its chain and placed it in on my finger. I pressed the Sky ring against my forehead so it could be lit. I grabbed my animal box off the desk and placed my ring against the box's single opening.

Once opened, Nat su tackled me onto the floor in joy. He climbed up to my face and licked my left cheek. _Wow! He must have really missed me. Usually, he would too scare to show any emotions._ I switched off from Hyper Dying Will mode back to my regular self.

"Nat su, why are you so happy? It's just me." I said while trying to calm the miniature lion. However, Nat su unrelenting kept licking me. After a while, I gave into and allowed him to lick me to his little heart's desire.

_*Ten minutes later*_

"Okay Nat su, I have to put you back into your box," I told him. Nat-su looked into my eyes and gave the most innocent eyes, but I knew that I couldn't leave him out. _I still don't know anything about the situation I am in. If I left him out of his box, I could be potentially endangering him. I still don't know who else might be here. Even though I have everything, I don't know why my captors left me unhinged. Are they confident that they'll still win even when I go all out?_

"I'm sorry." I turned my head until I facing the chalkboard, and I returned the lion to his animal box. I placed all my stuff into their original pockets. _So what now? I know that I have everything and that everything works properly. I guess I'll check that piece of paper._ I grabbed the paper and read it. The crude writing was worse than my own, but I somehow managed to decode it. Overall, it said to report to the gym immediately and had a cruelly drawn map. _I guess it's giving me instructions on how to get to the gym. I might as well follow the note since there's no other option._

I cautiously followed the terribly drawn map. I noticed that the school had iron-plated on the walls and not a single window, so the only lighting I had was the multicolor ceiling light bulbs. _This just gets weirder and weirder_. I finally reached the door of the gym. Unknowing of whether or not I was walking straight into a trap, I pushed open the large doors. The bright light blinded me as I heard someone's voice.

"Hey! Students were supposed to come to the gymnasium by 8 am for the opening ceremony! It is now 8:50 am; there is no excuse for tardiness! Once the ceremony is over, I will talk to the principal, so I could give you a reasonable punishment." said someone. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. In front of me was a guy with spiky black hair, red eyes, and huge eyebrows. He was wearing a, clearly ironed, white uniform with a red armband and black boots. I could feel his red eyes looking into my soul.

"Leave him alone dude. It ain't like anyone else here was on time. Sooo, can you like get off his case." said a girl with strawberry colored hair. She had a big red and white bow in her hair. The girl was wearing a black collar shirt, a loose striped tie, and a red mini skirt.

"Hmm… It seems that Junko has a point. I will excuse your tardy this once." said the still unknown guy. He started marching away.

 _Hey! He never gave me his name._ "Wait. Wh-Who are you exactly" I asked

"Please forgive me. I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass. Who are you?" he explained.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I usually go by Tsuna," I said. I waved goodbye as I walked up to the girl with strawberry colored hair.

"Oh, it's you again. Did you, like, need something?"

"Yea, I wanted to thank you for earlier. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I usually go by Tsuna."

"It was nothing. He's been doing that ever since he walked in. I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Model. You should introduce yourself to everyone else."

 **She's right. There are still thirteen people left.** I waved goodbye to Junko and made my way to a fairly short girl with short brown hair. She was wearing a green jacket with a white shirt poking out, a brown skirt, a pair of black socks, and white shoes.

"Hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and I'm the Ultimate Programmer," said Chihiro as she offered her shaky hand.

"Um… Tsuna, why are you staring at me? It's kind of creepy." She snapped me out of my thoughts. I notice that she was giving me a frightened look.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. I didn't me to stare at you." I said while shaking her hand. We exchanged goodbye, and I strolled over to the next person.

The following person was a guy with dirty blond hair and glasses. He was wearing a black suit and black dress shoes. This dude clearly looked beyond pissed. I cautiously offered my hand.

"Hi. My name is Tsuna-"

"Let's get one thing straight, I do not care who you are or what your talent. All you need to know is that I am Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Now leave me alone." Togami said while giving me an intense glare.

I nodded, slightly thankful that I could get away from him, and went to the girl behind him. The girl had twin purple braided hair and grey colored eyes. She was wearing a purple and white sailor type of outfit, but she was wearing a long skirt. She was drooling while staring at Togami. Her eyes were completely glazed over. _I think she's in her own little world._ I snapped my finger in front of her in the hope of getting the girl's attention. She flailed and fell backward. I offered my hand, but the purple-haired girl slapped it away.

"I-I don't need your help. You probably think I'm worthless scum, and you're disgusted by my presence." said the mystery girl.

"No, I don't. Really, I just wanted to introduce myself and learn your name. I'm Tsuna Sawada" I replied.

"I-I'm Fukawa Touko and I am the Ultimate Novelist." She started muttering something to herself, so I took the opportunity to leave her alone. I walked over to the next person which was another girl with purple hair. She had a single braid hanging over her shoulder. Her outfit included a purple collared jacket, a white blouse, a purple short skirt, and knee-high boots. I realized that she was wearing black gloves. She noticed me coming her way and cut me off before I could say anything.

"Let's keep this short. I'm Kirigiri Kyoko, and who are you?"

"Tsuna Sawada, I-"

"Okay, thank you." And with that, she walked over to the bleachers to sit alone and think. I tried to follow her, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Junko behind me.

"Tsuna, you're taking too long to introduce yourself. Sooo, I'm gonna help you."

She dragged me by the collar to two girls. The girl on the left was unnaturally huge. She had dark red color skin and white hair. This girl was extremely buff. Even her eyebrows were inhumanly buff! She was wearing a normal red and white school uniform, yet the sleeves were torn off. _She can't be human, even the goons in the mafia are this muscular._ The girl on the right looked a bit normal. She had her hair in somewhat of a bun. The more I looked at her the more I realized how revealing her outfit was. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a red swimming jacket. The jacket, itself, was zipped up halfway. _Don't stare. For everything good and holy, Tsuna, please don't stare._

"Okay. It's time for you to introduce yourself. We're burning daylight." Junko exclaimed while pumping her hand in the air.

"Hi. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Who are you two?"

"I'm Asahina Aoi, the Ultimate Swimmer, but everyone calls me Hina," said the girl on the right, "So your name is Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsuna-."

"Please, call me Tsuna."

"Thank goodness, that's so much easier to remember. Okay, I'll try to remember to call you Tsuna." Hina exclaimed loudly as she quickly went be to scribbling on her palm.

I turned to the other girl and waited for her to introduce herself.

"I am Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsuna."

Before I could start a conversation, Junko took me over a group of people. The guy on the far left was about Sakura's height. I didn't know what his hair was supposed to be. _His hair looks like a corncob._ He was wearing a black trench coat, a white wife-beater, and a black pair of baggy pants. Next to him was a pale girl in a black loli dress. Her black bangs covered her forehead, and she had two long and curly ponytails. To the right of her was a guy who was clearly too old to be in high school. It was clear he rarely brushed his hair. _Well, I don't have much room to criticize him. If it wasn't Reborn and Gokudera, I might've flunked everything including gym class._ He had a green jacket hanging on his shoulders, a white shirt, a yellow shirt, and green pants. The girl on the far right was a girl with dark blue hair. _S_ _h_ _e looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?_ She had on a blue and white sailor shirt and a matching mini skirt.

"Okay. Tsuna, hurry up and introduce yourself to everyone." Junko exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I, usually, go by Tsuna."

"The name's Oowada Mondo, the Ultimate Outlaw Biker. Nice to goddamn me you." said the guy in the black trench coat.

"Good morning Tsuna. I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, but I go by Celeste sometimes. Hopefully, we'll get along." stated the girl in loli dress.

"Hey man. I'm Hagakure Yashiru, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. If you want your future told, you can come to me." offered the guy with the untamed hair as he held out a green crystal ball.

"And I am Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Icon. I hope we can be friends." said the blue hair girl.

I sweat dropped when I realized where I've met her. _Now I remember. Haru and Kyoko use to drag me to all her concerts. I nearly went deaf because of this girl and her screaming fans._

I wave goodbye as I followed Junko over to the next person. This time, she brought me to a guy who was clearly overweight. He was wearing glasses, a white-collar shirt, an orange and blue tie, a gray sweater that was clearly too small, and a black pair of jeans.

"Hello, Miss Enoshima. Who have you brought to me?" said the guy.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada," I said with a smile, "but I usually go by Tsuna."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Tsuna. I am Yamada Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfiction Creator."

"Yamada, there's no need to add sir."

"I said the same thing, but he wouldn't listen to reason, sooo there's no point in continuing this conversation." Junko pointed out.

Yamada and I said our goodbyes as the fashion model took me to the last person. The final student was a guy with fire red hair, a couple of piercings, and a few metal rings. This guy wore a metal chain around his neck, a white t-shirt with a red graffiti design in the middle, a white jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hey Junko, I see that you already got a guy wrapped around your finger. You work fast." stated the redhead.

My face turned red at the comment.

"I-It's not like that. I'm helping him introduce himself to everyone." Junko said with a slight blush, "Sheesh."

"She's right. Junko just wanted to help me introduce myself to everyone," I added on.

"There's no need to lie to me, dude. I'm Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star," he said with a smile.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna."

Leon stared at me for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Dude, don't you have a talent like everyone else?" Leon asked as he tilted his head to left.

"Oh yeah, I haven't heard you say your talent yet," Junko added with a slight smirk.

Everyone in the gymnasium stared at me once the realization came to them, some sooner than others.. _Crap, should I really tell them that I'm an up and coming mafia boss?_

"Come on kid, everyone told you what their talent was," Mondo pointed out while cracking his knuckles, "so you should tell us before I get mad."

"Maybe he's a dancer, or an astronaut, or a fashion designer." Asahina pondered as she puffed her cheeks slightly.

"He can't be a fashion designer since I've never seen him at any of my fashion shoots." Junko swiftly countered.

"I'm the Ultimate-" I stopped talking when I heard the gym door open. Everyone turned to see who it was. My heart dropped when I saw who it was. _Eh! Why is he here!?_

* * *

_Since the story is taking place in the Dangan Ronpa world, I will be providing basic information about the Hitman Reborn characters that may or may not be appearing in the story._

_1\. Reborn is this famous hitman that was turned into an arcobaleno, which is basically an adult in a baby body. He was assigned by the ninth boss of the Vongola family to train Tsuna into the tenth boss. As a cover, Reborn was told to be a home tutor for failing students, and Tsuna's mom actually buys the story. Reborn is, also, known as the Sun arcobaleno and the strongest of the baby group._

_2\. Yamamoto Takeshi is by far one of the most loveable characters in Hitman Reborn. This guy is a type who is cheerful and upbeat, yet he can be seen as clueless at times. In the anime, he honestly thought they were playing a game whenever the mafia was involved. He's always trying to befriend everyone he meets. Yamamoto is, also, Tsuna's Rain guardian and owner of the Vongola Rain ring._

_3\. Gokudera is this Tsuna's 'right-hand man' and he's willing to sacrifice his wellbeing if it meant Tsuna was going to survive. Gokudera has been stabbed at least two times because of Tsuna. He's the very definition of overprotective. Gokudera has gotten to the point where he's jealous of Yamamoto and Tsuna's friendship and constantly threatening to throw dynamite at Yamamoto. This dude doesn't get along with anyone except Tsuna. Lastly, Gokudera is Tsuna's Storm guardian and owner of the Vongola Storm Ring._


	2. Prologue Part 2!

I watched as my mist guardian, Chrome, entered the gym. She was wearing her usual long sleeve green shirt and matching mini skirt. However, she didn't have her usual purple pineapple hairstyle. Now, my mist guardian had her bangs covering her right eye and her hair reached the upper part of her back. 

"State your name, newcomer! Now!" Ishimaru shouted out an order. Overwhelmed by the sheer number of new people, Chrome ignored Ishimaru's command and started to shake quietly.

"Ishimaru leave Chrome alone!" I shouted back at the Ultimate Moral Compass. I ran over to Chrome to try to comfort her. Once she was calm, I asked her what she was doing here.

"Reborn gather me and the other guardians together, once you left, and we discussed who would go to Hope Peak with you, boss. Reborn immediately rejected the idea of Gokudera being chosen since he's too reckless and overprotective." _I could only imagine the damage Gokudera could to this place._ "We all turned down the idea of Lambo since he's five years old. Ryohei wasn't a choice since he's a year older than everyone else. Hibari said he didn't care about you, and he jumped out a window in order to leave. Reborn at first picked Yamamoto, but Yamamoto said he couldn't leave his dad alone. Then, that left me as the only choice. So, Reborn gave me a letter saying that I was the Ultimate Illusionist." Chrome answered as she handed the note over.

"Sir Tsuna and Miss Chrome, if I may ask what you two are talking about," Yamada asked, "and how do you know each other?"

"Chrome and I actually have been friends for a long time now," I answered as Chrome affirmed his statement. "We met back in middle school."

"Tsuna, I hope you haven't forgotten that you have to tell us your talent," Celeste said with a smile. In her eyes, Tsuna recognized her determination to uncover this mystery. "I'm quite curious."

"Why does it matter? It's not like he's anything important. To me, he might as well be the Ultimate Sign Spinner for all I care." Togami argued.

Out of the crowd of curious high schoolers, Junko's reassuring voice comforted him for a moment."Go on Tsuna, it alright,"

"Fine…I'm the Ultimate Mafia Boss," I said in defeat.

It took a couple of minutes for the realization to sink into everyone.

…

…

…

"What! You're a part of the mafia!" Hagakure shouted while breaking the silence. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Holy…shit," Mondo muttered as he lowered his fist slightly.

"Well technically, I'm still in training, but, sooner or later, I'm gonna be forced to be a mafia boss." I clarified.

"Does that mean you've killed people before?" Frightened by this discovery, the Ultimate Programmer took a step back from Tsuna. Chihiro asked with fear in her voice.

"No, I haven't killed anyone, and I'm not planning on murdering anyone anytime soon," I answered.

Chrome added to her friend's statement. "Boss is telling the truth." 

"BOSS!" Everyone shouted.

"Chrome, you're a part of the mafia too?" Asahina questioned while hiding behind Sakura. She nodded in approval.

"Chrome is one of my guardians. Every mafia boss has about six guardians just in case something was to happen." I explained.

"So, you're saying chrome can be disposed at a moment noticed." Togami pointed out," Quite heartless of you, but I guess that's expected from a future mafia boss."

"Togami, you're wrong. I don't think Chrome or any of my guardians as disposable. I've been in situations where I had to risk my life or something important in order to protect theirs." I further explained. Togami appeared to lose interest in the conversation, so he wandered away from the group. Fukawa quietly followed the heir.

I decided to introduce Chrome to everyone since I knew she wasn't much of a people's person. Aside from Togami and Fukawa, everyone gave Chrome the same warm welcome as me. Everything was going well until I heard Togami's voice.

"Something doesn't add up. How can she be an Illusionist if she's in the mafia?" Togami frowned as he glared at Chrome.

"H-he's right. Fess up, you worm. What are you hiding?" Fukawa added her voice to the conversation. _Did she really just call Chrome a worm?_

"But, I can make illusions with my staff." Chrome stated, confused as to why someone would question her abilities.

"Prove it," Togami said in a way that sounded as if he was challenging her.

Chrome looked at me for whether or not she proves him wrong, and I gladly agreed. My mist guardian spun her trident in the air for a while and then slams the base against the gym floor. The gym was slowly encased in ice as was Togami. I could feel cold air brush against my skin. Asahina and Chihiro blew air out their mouths and watched the carbon dioxide become visible. Maizono, Celeste, and Junko were quietly shaking. Most of the guys stared in awe at Chrome, whether it was out of amazement or shock. Fukawa was the only one who was scared about Togami's wellbeing.

"What the hell!? She's a witch!" Fukawa exclaimed while scratching at the ice encasing Togami. "Release Togami this instance, you witch!"

Chrome nodded and stopped the illusion. Once freed, Togami violently shook while glaring at Chrome.

"Was it cold, Togami?" Celeste asked with a smile painted across her face.

"S-s-shut u-up." Togami stuttered as he wrapped his arms around his body.

* * *

_Lambo- He's the holder of the Lightning Vongola ring and the wrecker of everyone's shit. He's the main reason why an entire arc occurred (Future Arc). Lambo is this five-year-old baby that shouldn't have any business with the Mafia, but he somehow belongs to one of the strongest families. Lambo is without a doubt spoiled, stupid, reckless, and a coward._

_Ryohei-He's the holder of the Sun Vongola ring and boxer. His motto is live life "to the extreme". He's the guardian who can get the other guardians to work together or do something they don't want to do. I mean, he got Hibari to do a guardian test and Ryohei got Lambo to use his ring in one of the future's final battles. Ironic enough, Gokudera should be one who leads the guardian and not Ryohei. The one downside to Ryohei is that he has a short memory and rarely thinks of a plan._

_Hibari-This dude is the holder of the Cloud Vongola ring, and he's the one person who does give a single shit about anyone else. He's the lone wolf of this entire series since he hates crowds. This is ironic since, he has subordinates and a bird, Hibird. Despite being a loner, Hibari is a very strong fighter. He's always looking for strong opponents, like Reborn and Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno._


End file.
